He Was Beastboy
by IntelligentPrincess
Summary: He was Beastboy plain and simple. He was the boy who was amazing, beautiful, protective and strong all at once.But most importantly in her eyes, he was hers and no one would change that, ever.


**Me: Hey guys IntelligentPrincess here again!**

**Zype: Hola senoritas!**

**Rexen: I hate you all you annoying people!**

**Me: Rexen! Go in the timeout corner now!**

**Rexen: B-But…**

**Me: Go now Rexen and sit there until you learn not to be so mean!**

**Rexen: *rolls eyes and goes to time out center***

**Me: Thank you. Now I know that it hasn't been long since I last post something up but I just came up with this cute little drabble idea on the way to my auntie house. But anyway Zype the honors?**

**Zype: Sure! IntelligentPrincess does not own Teen Titans in any shape, size or form. She only owns the ideas.**

**Me: Thanks! Now enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>He was amazing<p>

The way he always tried to get her to laugh was an amazing feat in itself. He would always lighten up the darkness that seemed to curl inside and out of her. He was the sun to her cloudy day and his personality, his easy-going smile always seemed to smooth her out in the right ways. And even if he didn't know it, she always treasured the moments when it was only him, her and his amazing smile that let her know things would be ok.

He was beautiful.

It seemed that no matter what angles she looked at him, he always looked beautiful to her. The way that the sun hit the side of his face just the right way made it seem like he was glowing. His laugh could make even the darkest of people crack a slight smile (she should know). And his eyes. Oh his beautiful, gorgeous eyes that always seemed to rest on her where ever she went. Thos beautiful jade orbs were always filled with mischief and playfulness especially when around her. She could look into those eyes all day and never get tired of them. But what was most beautiful about him was his kind heart and after all of the insults and remarks she would say to him she knew that at the end of the day he would always be there for her.

He was protective.

Every time they were in a particularly dangerous battle, he would always make sure that she was ok even when it was him with the bruised or cracked ribs and the angry-looking bruises plastered on his body. And even then, is she didn't look ok to him, he would change into a pterodactyl and let her ride on his back to the tower all while he was hurting more than she was. He would always come to her defense when someone was yelling at her and he would always shield her from the hurtful words some people said about her with an angry, fierce glare. And in those times, her heart would flutter just a little when she realized that, though she didn't need one, she had a protector.

He was strong.

She knew that life wasn't easy for him. She knew the many times he would get teased for the color of his skin or for people thinking that he wasn't bright. But he never let these remarks get to him and that made her respect and like him that much more. He would always bounce back from the insult with a smile on his face. But she knew how the insults actually hurt him and how he didn't let anyone know because he wanted everyone around him to be happy. And it hurt her how her teasing remarks sometimes hurt him and when no one was around she would apologize for hurting one of the strongest people she knew.

He was Beastboy.

He was Beastboy plain and simple. He was the boy who was amazing, beautiful, protective and strong all at once. He was the one to get her to smile on her darkest days, the one who made her feel special on a daily basis. He was the one to protect her from the harshness of the world, the one who got her to open up and always listened to what she had to say. He understood her when it seemed that no one else could. He was Beastboy, yes, amazing beautiful, strong, protective Beastboy. But most importantly in her eyes, he was hers and no one would change that ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it folks! I hoped you all liked it. I was thinking about doing a companion piece with Beastboy talking about Raven instead. Should I? Please let me know in a review and let me know if you all liked it! <strong>

**IntelligentPrincess out**


End file.
